The little Hope
by lis3011
Summary: Hope has two mommies and two daddies? The little blonde don't know what to do! She only knows that she was adopted for her mommy Caroline and then Enzo becomes her daddy. But then Klaus who said he and Hayley are her REAL mommy and daddy. This will NOT end good. Set after mid season finales of TVD and The Originals.
1. Prologue

**Oh well, I had this plot rolling over my head today so…**

**.**

**Hayley**

**.**

"Klaus, we have a problem" said to him after thinking and planning the safety of my little one "Rebekah was the one who took care of Hope. Who will take care now?"

I was assuming he didn't thought on that because his face was surprising and full of pain.

"Well, I didn't plane that" murmured to him before turning to Elijah "What do we do now?"

Elijah stood there on silence, without an answer.

"I have an idea but I don't want to put in action" said caused both brothers look at me and my mind was playing games "I know it isn't a good plan but it was the only that people won't get suspicious"

"Well, do you mind on sharing?" asked Elijah impatient meanwhile Klaus was taking a sip of his bourbon

"I talked to one of my allies. Caroline Forbes is planning leave Virginia"

I hear how the bottle that Elijah was taking slip on the floor and Klaus has a very angry expression on his face

"I know, you don't trust her but she has protection from the younger Salvatore and two witches, also an original vampire" I interrupted Elijah before starts talking about the bad things about this "She doesn't need to know about it's our daughter. My friend is willing give the child to Caroline"

"May I ask who is this friend?" asked Klaus putting the bourbon away and taking slow steps to me

"Tyler Lookwood" I said before be crushed towards the wall "He's no longer a hybrid, I swear. He's human. He's planning on giving Hope to Caroline the night after the funeral, a few minutes before she leaves to Bulgaria" achieved to say before his hands went to my neck

"What funeral?" asked Elijah looking at my eyes He's compelling me?

"Caroline's mom died two days ago. She's leaving to not lose her humanity" I murmured before be released from Klaus hands

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't know? They discovered like one month ago that she had cancer. She didn't accepted take vampire blood"

"How is that possible?" asked Klaus to him but anyways I answered

"It was something about a vampire hunter changing the sheriff for one of them. They knocked her and then Caroline took her to the hospital but she didn't know until Christmas" I told them

"How are you well informed about the things that happens on Mystic Falls?" asked Elijah without looking at me

Shame took over

"I compelled Tyler. Also, their witch is dead. Elena is studying pre-medicine and Caroline left the college a few months ago to find a way to bring Bonnie and Damon back. Somehow Damon come back along a psychopath that have a thing about get the charge of the Gemini coven"

"So, would you like to take our daughter to a psychopath?"

"Of course not" I murmured quickly "Caroline has company from an English vampire who was tortured for years, he's like her bodyguard. They're leaving Bulgaria and then they're running from somewhere on Europe"

"What then? What happens when New Orleans is safe?"

"We look for your daughter with a blood spell"

Klaus put his hands together after say "It's settled! Tomorrow Hope will be with Caroline"

It was my chose, I hope this not be a mistake.

.

.

**I'm sorry about grammar mistakes, English is not my native language but I'll do my best!**

**Kisses and hugs!**


	2. Chapter 1

As soon as the people left the place, Caroline decided it was time to get her things and go to the airport.

She said her goodbyes a few hours ago and there was just a person that she didn't.

Tyler.

She even though on leave without say goodbye but she couldn't do that, it was something low, even for her, someone who was doing the possible to remain with humanity.

It was hard.

Every minute she had the impulse for do it, watching Elena mourn her mother death was hard and even Damon was mourning.

But she didn't.

Her mind was telling her to turn it off, but her resistance was hard.

She will not give up, she promised.

"Tyler, where were you?!" asked furious as soon she entered to the mansion but she froze when she saw what he was holding.

A little baby.

"Holly Jesus, Caroline you scared her" said the human when the little girl started to cry

"Come on, give it to me" ordered the blonde and when the baby discovered that was in another arms started to calm down "Who is this baby?"

"I don't know, here" whispered lending her the note that was near from the pink baby bag that was on the table "I found her here, crying. I was trying to calm down her" explained meanwhile took the baby so Caroline can read the letter

_Just take care of her; she is not safe with us. Give her love and don't give up._

_You will be a great mother Caroline._

"What the hell?" nearly shouted the blonde looking the baby who was looking her with curiosity "My flight leaves in a few hours and this letter says that I must take care of her. Where's the joke?"

"What?!" shouted Tyler causing the baby let out a scream causing the both scowl

"Shut up baby!" shouted Tyler causing the opposite

"Ah fuck!" shouted Caroline before take the baby in her arms and star cooling her and making funny faces, causing the baby giggles and at the other side of the house Klaus, Elijah Davina and Hayley where looking

"I'm regretting of this. This will a danger for both of them, they will follow her" scowled Klaus

"They won't, Caroline had a blocking spell on her. It's amazing the power that she's carrying" whispered Davina looking her with awe, she was there to block the original's and Hayley's smell from Caroline

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, she had power inside of her, like she is carrying magic. Pure magic"

"You're insane, Caroline is a vampire, that's not possible" said Klaus with conviction

"It's hers, that's why Hope stopped her cries when Caroline took her; the baby feels the pure magic from her and makes her feel safe"

"How's that possible?" asked Elijah and the teenager just sigh

"I don't know"

"Well. How should I call you?" asked Caroline to the baby who was looking at her with interest "Aren't you a pretty thing? We should give you a pretty name"

"Caroline, you're scaring me" murmured Tyler mocking her "You should call her Liv"

The originals and the hybrid made faces at the suggestion and Caroline just sighed

"Call her like that emo witch? Hell, no. Do you want a pretty name, not a name like the emo, right?"

"What does she means?" asked Hayley but they ignored her and continued listening the conversation between the couple

"Liv it's a pretty name" protested Tyler

"But I'll not call her like that. What about Bonnie?" asked looking the baby waiting for a response that never came "I'll call you like a fighter; do you like the name? Do you want be named like your auntie? she would be proud of my choice"

"Caroline what about–" started Tyler but he stopped himself "You know there's hope. Damon is back, Bonnie will back soon, and you know that"

"I don't think so, Damon is just trying to redeem himself, at the first attempt of Elena they will forget" answered the blonde looking at her new light

"Bonnie Alexa Forbes, do you like it?" asked again the blonde causing a laugh from Tyler

"I thought you forgot that name!" exclaimed between laughs

"How could I forget Tyler?" asked darkly Caroline suddenly looking sad, Alexa was the name that the blonde loved for her future girl, for the boy would be Alex.

She dreamed with that since she was eight.

"Hey, Care. You know I'm sorry. All of this supernatural crap is my fault"

"What does it means?" asked Hayley curious

"And Elena's" added the blonde without hesitation "But look at the bright sight. I would be dead, so do you. At least this supernatural crap helped us"

"Dead?" asked Elijah looking at Klaus who was curious like them?

"You know I'm so sorry. You knew you were drunk, Matt too. I had to drive and the spell happened"

"Don't worry. I forgot that day. It wasn't your fault. It was Damon's and Katherine's"

They ended on an awkward silence; Caroline decided to leave saying her goodbyes

"Don't forget on use vervain" reminded Caroline before left Tyler alone

"Tyler" called Hayley when Caroline was far of the mansion "How Caroline became a vampire?" asked thanks to the compulsion

"We had a car accident. Caroline was in coma, for some reason that I don't know Damon gave her blood. It was like an apology for something that happened between them when she was human. Then Katherine killed her, so Klaus could use her in the hybrid sacrifice"

"What do you mean with something happened between them?" asked Klaus using the compulsion

"When the Salvatore came to the town Caroline had a relationship with Damon. She always used a scarf until they broke up"

"A human supply" whispered Elijah, looking at the confused girls he explained "It's compel a human to sex and blood, we practically use them"

Before Klaus acted stupidly Hayley decided to do a final question

"What happens between Caroline and Enzo?"

"I don't know. They're breakfast buddies, I think. Also they made a road trip to kill Stefan doppelgänger; they spend the last summer together"

"Thank you Tyler, now you'll forget that you saw us" ordered the hybrid before look at Klaus who was full of rage

"We must go. The spell is weaking me"

They disappeared but Klaus couldn't forget about the peaceful look on Caroline when she left the house.

Then, he knew that they made the best choice.

Caroline will be a good mom.


End file.
